


Young Gods

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, This is the smuttiest I have ever gotten, a teen and up rating?, hold my bonnet I think it is!, is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: They like to go slow, but sometimes you're young and impatient and high on adrenaline.





	

   Normally, they liked to take things slow.  Everything about their lives was fast paced, and they wanted what was between them to be solid.  So they'd take their time, memorize each stretch of skin, commit every scar and freckle to memory because one day it might all be gone.  They like to savor their time together.  They both know too well life could be fleeting.

      But tonight, they are high in adrenaline.  Their hearts are pounding out of their chests and they just need to _feel_.  They both came too close to losing each other tonight, too many close calls and almost fatal wounds and they just need to be reminded that they're still _alive_.  That they still have each other.

      So tonight they are a mess of trembling fingers and hot breaths.  Their bodies a tangled mess and they're just running on instinct.  Stumbling and lurching towards what feels good.  Sloppy kisses and rutting against the other and tonight, tonight they feel like gods.  Drunk on the knowledge that they _survived_ this.  Drunk on the idea that they can survive _anything_ the world throws at them.  

      They feel like stupid teenagers again, like they're once again stealing moments in crowded storage closets and the back seats of cars.  So stupidly happy and so focused on each other, clinging to that invincible feeling.

      They cling to the high, collapse and bask in euphoria when they've finished, smiling like gods at the dawn of the world.


End file.
